


A Mellow Princess Time

by DigiConjurer



Series: The unsorted adventures of Princess Byleth and the Black Eagles [60]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Cindered Shadows DLC Spoilers, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Shopping, chapter 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25753573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigiConjurer/pseuds/DigiConjurer
Summary: In which our heroine takes some time and tries to relax. Key word being 'relax'.
Series: The unsorted adventures of Princess Byleth and the Black Eagles [60]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1463725





	A Mellow Princess Time

I don't own fire emblem.

* * *

The first thing Byleth did after Hubert left was take a deep breath. Today had been quite a rollercoaster of emotions and she just wasn’t sure how to feel at this point. No real progress had been made on the case. Well, outside of needing Mercedes to check in with this ‘Cherry’ person and to maybe punch Claude again. Maybe not that last one. Even if he did make what was very much an awful joke and it did result in that fever dream of a flashback. Something that we’re still not completely sure what to make of. But that’s beyond the point.

“Sothis, do you want anything for dinner?” Byleth called out, not even getting a response from the child. Well, I don’t think that shrug was an actual response. Or perhaps it’s a nod of the head. Same difference or whatever. So she got up from her chair and headed over to the living room. That had to be where Sothis was. This apartment is tiny. There aren't exactly ‘hiding spots’ one can use in this place. But when you’re tired, mentally exhausted and are just ready to end your day, it’s a bit more of a challenge. Should be the last entry for today, which nicely brings us to our agreement. What? Did you actually think I would forget about that? I don’t think so, dear. Don’t give me that look. You brought that down on yourself a couple parts ago. A reward for me. Yes, I’m aware you want to see me outside of my usual outfits. You’ll get that, I just want to savor this moment. Later, of cou- Put your clothes back on. I didn’t say right this moment. Is that clear? Good.

Back with Byleth, she was making her way to the bedroom. That’s far more likely to have our Sothis. Would be odd if not the case.

But when she pulled the door open, we find our child punching a wall. Byleth hasn’t even been paid yet. At least hold off until she’s done this.

“I was in the middle of the final battle!” Sothis screeched, green energy swirling around her hands. “But no, that stupid fairy just had to make my game freeze.”

Byleth looked to the screen. There, we find our heroes decked in their ninja outfits. Facing down what looks to be a strange cross between a bug and a fairy. I've seen faceless with prettier faces than that thing. Kind of want a plushie version of it.

"You need a far better party composition if you want to beat Airy." Byleth remarked, grabbing hold of her daughter's fist. Then it’s just a matter of pulling her back on over. "For starters, your team can't all be ninjas."

Sothis looked away, muttering something under her breath in the process. Byleth does have a point. This isn't an issue to be punching holes in your bedroom wall over. Ever. Far better ways to get out your frustration exist. Take a walk. Have a snack. Play something else.

"What should my team be then?" Sothis countered and watched her mother take a seat on the bed. Reluctantly, she joined her there.

"For starters, you need a balanced team to take on Airy and the final dungeon." Byleth explained, receiving a glare from Sothis in return. She ignored it, of course. "A tank, a healer, some kind of support and a jack-of-all-trades. Do you have all the asterisks?"

Sothis nodded, but not before whispering something under her breath. Now now, she just wanted to make sure. Maybe there's a tool that you forgot about in the process of getting to the end. Even if neither of us are quite certain what Byleth had in mind.   
“All of them leveled up to 15?”

Our child looked away that time. Getting up off of the bed, she made a beeline right for the 3DS. Shutting the system off, then right back on again. Hopefully, she remembered to save before the game decided to take a nosedive. Would suck if that wasn’t the case.

“Do you want anything for dinner at least?” Byleth continued, Sothis already sucked into her game. For now, the professor made her way back out of the room. At least one of them could have a proper meal tonight. Then a good night’s sleep was in or- No, we’re going straight to the computer. Guess someone has taken Hubert’s advice in stride. Though, you still don’t have any money. You’re not getting roses. Maybe some chocolates. Not very good chocolates, but still chocolates to give to someone you care a lot about. A solid present, in other words.

A quick search later, she had managed to get to a candy supplier willing to deliver to Gareg Mach. Even if it would cost quite a pretty coin to get it over to here in the first place.

“Why are there so many to choose from?!” Byleth screeched and tore her eyes away from the screen. There was no way she could actually afford any of that. Now what she was going to take for her girlfriend’s birth- “Bingo.”

Uh… should we be afraid?

.

“Let me get this straight.” Manuela muttered, staring down her captor in this absurd situation she was in. She could hardly believe it herself at the moment. This had to be someone’s elaborate prank for a relationship that went sour. “You want me to revive a dragon.”

The kidnapper nodded. They had half-expected their victim to refuse, maybe even attempt to escape this place in the hopes of putting a stop to their plan. But Manuela was giving them none of that. Quite refreshing. 

“You do realize that it’s likely not to work?” she continued, giving her subject just one more look. Yes, she had seen dragons in the past. A couple times they had a prop version used for the operas. But to see an actual one (the corpse at least) was on a whole different level. “What happens then?”

She didn’t get an answer to that question, her kidnapper taking this as their moment to make a quick exit. Taking a deep breath, her attention turned to the tomes laying on the floor. Maybe the answer was in there. If not, she could just check the next tome.

**Author's Note:**

> Well... Happy Birthday, Princess Byleth. Something a little smaller after that mess of Hubert's backstory.
> 
> Next Time: We have our class meeting up once again. Now with Shamir.


End file.
